


It's so easy to be gay

by windkkun



Series: Prompt fills [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Hanayo ships her best friends, and also blogs about their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windkkun/pseuds/windkkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Maki lets her tsun tendencies take over, can't hold back the gay, and can't figure out if this is a date-date or a friend-date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's so easy to be gay

**Author's Note:**

> Original here: http://ayase-nozomi.tumblr.com/post/136465271113/25-rinmaki-wind-pls  
> The prompt was: "I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

Nishikino Maki did not think of herself as a particularly philosophical person, but in that moment, she felt that it was a good time to ponder over the meaning of life and the inevitability of death. Although, in retrospect, anything would be better than focusing on the reality of the situation in front of her. 

Rin looked up from her menu and cocked her head at Maki. “Maki-chan, have you already decided what you want to order, nya?” She asked the girl across the table, who immediately pushed the menu closer to her face to hide her red face. Did this count as a date? Or was it just a friend dinner? I mean, friends have dinner together all the time, right? Ah, geez, why was it so hard to tell? Ok, calm down, Maki, Rin’s looking at you weird now, she thought. 

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Maki blurted out. “On weekends, malls and restaurants are very crowded, and you know I hate crowded and noisy places.”

“Rin didn’t talk you into it, though,” Rin said, looking at Maki questioningly. “Maki-chan said, ‘Let’s have dinner together this weekend, it’s on me’, nya.”

Crap, Maki thought. In her worries about whether Rin regarded this outing as a date-date or a friend-date, she’d completely forgotten she’d been the one to suggest the dinner and let her tsun tendencies take over. Shit, shit, shit, now Rin would think she’s a complete weirdo and never want to date her, Maki groaned inwardly. Wrapped up in her inner turmoil, Maki didn’t notice Rin get up from her seat, walk over to her side of the table, and press her lips against Maki’s cheek. 

“Relax, Maki-chan. Rin still likes you even though you’re socially awkward, nya,” Rin said with a big grin on her face. 

As Rin took her seat and began to peruse her menu again, Maki thought that this date wouldn’t go so badly after all.

* * *

Epilogue:

“Maki, what the fuck,” Hanayo whispered, huddled under a blanket in her dark bedroom as she scrolled through her twitter feed, looking at the selfies Rin and Maki took on their date. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” 

In an instant, Hanayo’s laptop was in her lap, and she began typing away on a brand new scoop for her idol news website. 


End file.
